


In need

by Liquoriceowl



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Bit of Fluff, M/M, nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquoriceowl/pseuds/Liquoriceowl
Summary: Before he could pull out a cigarette, a sharp voice he would recognize anywhere, chimed the nickname he despised just a bit less than the person himself. He spun around, his hands instantly formed to fists, ready to throw this man across the room. He didn't get to it, as the man in question threw his arms around him, startling him in his embrace.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	In need

**Author's Note:**

> this took way too long because my hyperfixations are crazy

Having a plan was worth a dime when you’re attracted to trouble like a moth to light. Izaya likely spends more time calculating possible outcomes for situations he’s getting himself, or others, into, than anything else. He took pride in his intelligence. After all, most mischief he’s inducing, is going exactly how he wants it to. He pulls the threads behind the scenes, careful enough so that people won’t notice the tug. Rarely, he ends up tangled. 

When agreeing to meet up with the head of a gang that has recently claimed his services, the informant was sure to leave there unscathed, considering the blackmail material he had collected. Honestly, he had information about everyone that caught his eye or required him to. 

Izaya didn’t let his guard down, though. He never did, even as he made it seem as if he entered a toy store instead of the nightclub that served as a facade to the shady business in the back. He enjoyed spectating the people dancing in flashing lights to music that seemed to have been pulled off the charts list ten years ago. Especially those that absolutely couldn’t dance but made the best of it. 

He contemplated sitting down at the bar until he was given a sign, but a man he recognized as his client's bodyguard already waved him over to follow. As he was led upstairs, Izaya noticed how the guard snuck a look at Izaya over his shoulder multiple times. They were suspicious of him, huh. He pretended to not see it. 

Their destination was the door at the far end of the hallway on which the guy knocked, first twice, then once after a pause. The door opened upon the last knock and Izaya was guided into a room, neither luxurious, nor ordinary. Only functional. The only window was boarded up except for a gap allowing minimal ventilation. In each corner stood a potted plant as an attempt to add some aesthetic to the otherwise plain and unfamiliar room. In the middle of it was a glass desk, flanked by an empty armchair and a more comfortable looking couch. The latter was occupied by his client, gesturing Izaya to sit. He followed suit, the turn of the lock audible behind him. 

“Orihara-san, I was looking forward to welcoming you to my establishment.” 

“The pleasure is mine.”, Izaya mused as he sat at the edge of his chair. 

“Before we discuss our matter, would you like a refreshment?” 

Without waiting for Izaya to answer, a drink was set down in front of him, the glass beneath clinking upon contact. Izaya eyed the drink for a split second before a sheepish smile found his face and he brought his hands together as if to beg for forgiveness. 

“I’m deeply sorry to refuse, but I don’t drink.” 

That was a lie, of course. He just wasn’t stupid enough to let himself get poisoned, especially through an amateur move that’s extremely cliche in various movies. His host seemed not exactly pleased by this reaction, but proceeded.

“Your assistance has increased our profit regarding our .. business in East Ikebukuro, as you promised.” 

Izaya had merely leaked the schedule of the patrolling police officers in this area, so their drug dealers could easily avoid them and pursue their business more efficiently. It wouldn’t have been hard for them to do it themselves, but most of his clients aren’t exactly smart. Or smart enough to make him do the dirty work. But, well if there weren't people of both kinds, he wouldn't have much to do. 

“It’s my job after all. What kind of info broker would I be if I wasn’t able to put my skills to use?”

“Certainly. Your profession has granted you quite a name. There is nearly nobody in this scene that does not know your name.” 

The man leaned back in his chair, never taking his eyes off the informant, languidly sipping his own drink, while Izaya’s drink stood untouched. Unsure of the man’s intentions, Izaya waited for him to continue speaking, as he studied every bit of his gestures. He was awfully sure of himself for such a low level criminal. 

“What you do .. makes enemies.” 

The corners of Izaya’s lips twitched as he caught on. 

“So .. Do you perceive me as an enemy?” 

“ That fully depends on your answer to my proposition.” 

“Im listening. “

Izaya was sure that he'd have to leave as soon as possible, regardless of what the other man was going to tell him. 

“There are individuals who would pay a significant amount of money for your capture. It's the inevitable risk of being an informant, isn't that right? Being wanted by not only the law but some grim figures in this scene. I can offer you protection, but only if you agree to work for me and only me. “ 

That was to be expected, Izaya thought to himself. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket, successfully hiding the process of sliding his switchblade into the palm of his right hand, just in case. 

“And if I refuse? Are you going to take me out, mutilate me until I'm barely alive and hand me over to the highest bidder to either lock me up or torture me some more until they lose interest?” 

The man set down his emptied glass, a wordless command apparently, because the two men behind the informant stepped in closer, to assure Izaya wasn't going to leave the easy way, would he choose to.

“You're a smart man, Orihara. I'm sure you can guess which one’s the right decision.” 

Izaya wasn't the type of man to agree to such a futile request. He furrowed his eyebrows in a last attempt to stay serious before breaking out in a laughing fit, confusing the three men. 

The informant rose to his feet after calming down. The guards flinched as if to grab him but they had not been given an order so they resumed their position. Izaya has made them nervous.

"I don't like having a constant employer. You're quite boring as well, to be honest. Your chance would increase if you were the head of Awakusa Kai, but even then it's sparse." 

"Then I have no other choice."

Immediately, the guard to his left moved to grab Izaya from behind. The latter swung around to slash him, the tip of his switchblade missing his eyes by an inch. Using the visual irritation, Izaya kneed him into the gut, disregarding him to take care of the other, as he toppled over. 

The other was more cautious, smart enough to think before attacking. He faked a punch with his left, and instead threw one with his right, but Izaya easily dodged, cutting his cheek as he got within range. 

Izaya had to finish fast before the other regained his composure. Swiftly he jumped over the chair he had been sitting in, then giving it a dedicated shove so it would knock into the other man. 

He made for the door, attempting to turn the lock and make a run for it as a loud noise stunned him, stopping him in his tracks. Their boss had fired a shot. Not at Izaya, but the door in front of him. Izaya was sure it was a simple distraction or a warning shot, because nobody, except complete idiots, would have missed him at this distance. 

The first guard used this chance and lunged at Izaya throwing him to the ground. The informant had no time to dodge this, struggling beneath him to reach out and get back at him. Izaya panicked as he caught the glimpse of a syringe in the other's hand. Before Izaya could free himself, the needle was inserted into his shoulder. He was held down firmly so he couldn't prevent the substance from entering his body. 

"Well done. You can let him go now." 

The guards let off of Izaya who got to his feet, the palm of his hand over where the needle had been inserted oh so carefully. 

"What was that?"

"Narcotics. You can try running away if you choose to, but you won't come far. It takes roughly ten minutes for you to lose consciousness and my guards won't let you out of the building until then."

Izaya grimaced, as the man stood up and proceeded to open the door for him, encouraging him to attempt an escape. Izaya fought with his pride for a moment before leaving the self assured man behind. He broke into a run when he had rounded the corner, down the hallway and back down the stairs towards the mass of people. 

He could pay someone to switch jackets with him so they'd lose track of him in the crowd and then sneak by. Or cause a riot that would distract the guards. Or… 

Izaya ceased his frantic search around the crowd as he recognised a certain blond haired man. 

He would need all of his luck for this escape plan to work.

……

Tom had assured him this was the last job of that day.   
The man they were looking for was often seen drinking in a certain club, wasting the continuous loans on alcohol and the desperate hope of finding a pretty girlfriend. 

In fact when they found him there, he was trying hard to get this girl to talk to him. Even bought her a drink, but she refused to accept it. It annoyed Shizuo so much that he grabbed the man by his neck and slammed his head onto the bar counter. That seemed to have woken him up. He finally seemed to acknowledge Tom's command to pay them back and brought out his wallet, handing him everything he had, although it clearly wasn't enough. While Tom reminded him he only had a week to pay them back, Shizuo walked back towards the entrance to smoke until Tom was done.

Before he could pull out a cigarette, a sharp voice he would recognize anywhere, chimed the nickname he despised just a bit less than the person himself. He spun around, his hands instantly formed to fists, ready to throw this man across the room. He didn't get to it, as the man in question threw his arms around him, startling him in his embrace.

"Izaya!", he stammered with the hint of a growl. 

Something was wrong, he noticed quickly as the other forced his head further down with fingers pressing into the back of his neck. Shizuo almost wasn't able to pay attention to the words, Izaya's hot breath hitting his skin as he whispered. 

"I got drugged. Help me .. please.." 

Shizuo grit his teeth. 

As if he would help him. It would take eternal fortune for him to save the man that has ruined so much for him. The man that.. was looking at him with an expression Shizuo never thought to witness from Izaya. Pleading and helpless.

It was all just an act, right? That's what he does. 

But why would he come directly to Shizuo? Was he the only one he could trust in this club, despite their relationship? This must be a setup. 

"Mr. Orihara."

Izaya tensed up visibly and Shizuo could see him set his jaw to regain composure. The man who had spoken was a bulky guy dressed in a shabby suit, the quality not to be compared to Shizuo's tailored uniforms he had gotten from his brother. 

"Our boss wasn't finished talking. He would like to resume this conversation."

Shizuo had no idea what was going on. He only knew that Izaya had gotten himself into trouble with his work, which was well deserved, but an unnecessarily pretty pair of eyes staring up at him was distracting him from the matter. 

"Oi, Shizuo, what's wrong?" 

Shizuo was thankful for Tom to appear because he finally managed to look away from the informant. 

"Ah, I'm having an issue here." 

"Izaya-kun, I see." 

He didn't only notice Izaya, but also the other guy looming over them. 

" What's the problem here?", Tom asked, ready to calm the situation down if necessary. 

"Mr. Orihara here is the only one that has to do with this, so if you'd kindly leave him to us."

Shizuo was slowly getting annoyed again, not at Izaya, but at the way this guy was talking to them. The tone he was using sounded as if he was talking to a child and neither of the two men were children. Maybe he was looking for an outlet as well since he didn't get to punch Izaya. Tom was able to sense Shizuo's mood by now, trying to intervene before he would cause trouble. 

"I believe you have business, but Mr. Orihara doesn't seem to like the idea of it. In fact, I think you don't mean well with him." 

"What we do with our partners isn't any of your concern. Now, get lost." 

Tom couldn't say anything else before Shizuo let go of Izaya to punch the man across the room, the force of his body taking four people to the floor with him. Then he grabbed Izaya by the hand, leading him towards the door, followed by Tom. At the door the bodyguards seemed to consider stopping him but one of them heard whispering about the "bartenders reputation", causing them to step aside. Shizuo dragged Izaya down the street before stopping abruptly, causing the smaller to run into him. 

"Ah, Shizu-chan, please watch out. I'm not in my right mind right now.."

"When are you ever, you maniac?!" 

Shizuo yelled, a bit too close for Izaya’s liking concerning the circumstances of the drugs slowing his system and overstimulating his audiovisual senses. If not for the situation he would like this Shizuo a lot, the one that let him close enough to count eyelashes behind the blue of his glasses. Before he could answer, the blonde spoke up again, now a tad calmer. 

"What did they want from you?" 

Izaya blinked, swaying slightly as he tried to focus on the question. He knew that he wasn't able to lie to him as of now. 

"They wanted me to work for them only, but I didn't like that and declined. Then they drugged me with the intention of torturing me or whatever." 

Shizuo frowned deeply, not sure of what to do. There was something about Izaya's sluggish condition that convinced him he wasn't lying. Tom was watching them quietly, feeling as if he didn't belong in this conversation. 

"Wh..what kind of drug?" 

Izaya smirked but it didn't have the cutting feeling to it like usually. He looked drunk. 

"As if you know anything about drugs, Shizu-chan…"

"Stop, saying-" 

"Let's just say, I'll be unconscious in the next five minutes."

The blonde blinked. 

"Unconscious? How are you getting home then?"

Izaya stared down the street, as if he was waiting for something to appear. 

"I could call Celty..", he murmured, attempting to pull out his phone and give her a call. 

Shizuo snatched his phone out of his hand, making him stumble again from the force. 

"Don't … bother her at this hour." 

"Huh?" 

Shizuo contemplated what he was going to say for a moment, watching Izaya’s droopy eyes and the most innocent expression he has seen on him thus far. 

"Get on my back." 

Izaya’s eyes widened at that, before he broke out into a genuine laugh, unlike before in the office of that idiot. His legs wobbled as he regained his breath.

"Shizu-chan, are you.. offering to carry me home?" 

Shizuo didn't answer. He just turned around and got on one knee, gesturing for him to get on. Tom was fairly amused, comparing them to a strange couple in his head, not daring to say it loud.

Izaya was honestly surprised. 

"You know, Shinjuku is quite far. You might have super strength but will you really be able to do that?" 

"Shut up, and get on! I will only say it once!"

Shizuo stared at the white lines on the concrete as he waited for Izaya to listen to him. He didn't like what he was doing either, but something told him he needed to help him, because of .. unfair conditions. He could have just punched him. 

"Fine.." 

The voice came quiet, as Izaya placed his hands on Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo was about to grab his legs and lift him up when Tom gasped from the side, rushing to close the distance and support Izaya, who had apparently fallen unconscious as he was about to comply. Without Tom he would have slumped onto the concrete but now he was leaning against Shizuo's back. 

"Ah, what a hassle.", Tom said, rearranging Izaya so he would be easier to carry for Shizuo. 

"I'm sorry, Tom-san. You can leave it to me now, so you can go rest."

"Shizuo, wait. You don't know his address." 

Shizuo was about to walk off but stopped.

"Uh… right.. I'll find a place."

"Well then, good luck, Shizuo. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." 

And with that they walked separate ways. Shizuo thought a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that he could only bring Izaya into his own apartment. He didn't like the thought of Izaya knowing where he lives, but he most likely knew already anyway.   
So Shizuo walked home with his arch enemy on his back. 

He thought about a lot of things on his way. 

How Izaya lived for example. His home was probably way more spacious, big enough for his ego. 

How Izaya was able to do this job and not have died already. 

How this man weighed so little. Does this man never eat? 

In fact, he only thought about Izaya on the way. It was hard not to with Izaya’s soft hair brushing at his neck. 

As he passed the nearby Udon restaurant, he was stopped by the old lady running it, swiping the dirt out of the building onto the street. 

"Who is this you have there, Heiwajima-san?" 

She was a genuinely nice woman so he couldn't possibly tell her the truth. 

"He's a friend who drank too much." 

"Oh, he has to take better care then. Wait here for a minute." 

He had no clue why but he waited, inspecting their reflection in the shop windows illuminated by the neon sign above, waiting for her to return. 

"Here you go." 

The woman handed him a bag with, what seemed to be, leftover soup wrapped for transport. 

"Your friend will need this when he wakes up. It will help him get over his hangover. I packed some for you as well."

"Oh… uh. I don't have any money with me right now."

"Don't worry, it's on the house. Take care of your friend." 

Shizuo thanked her and continued his way to the building and up the stairs. It was hard keeping Izaya from slipping from his back as he unlocked the door with one hand and held him with the other. Shutting it was easier as he simply kicked it shut. 

He thought about dumping Izaya on the couch but changed his mind, leaving him in his bedroom which was basically the only room he had besides the bathroom. His kitchen and livingroom were fused as he didn't have a lot of space.

Izaya didn't make a sound, except for the thump on the mattress. Carefully he pulled his shoes and jacket off of him and positioned him in a somewhat comfy position, before leaving the room to get a cold drink and watch TV. He turned the volume down far enough so it would not disturb the other, although Izaya wouldn't be awake for some time.

There is not much to watch around midnight so Shizuo settled on a cooking channel. Every minute or so his eyes traveled from the bright TV screen to the dark hallway that led to where Izaya slept. 

At first it was pure paranoia, expecting Izaya to jump around the corner and throw a knife at him. To reveal it has all been a farce. 

Then annoyance. About how he had to carry him and how he couldn't have bothered someone else to help and that Shizuo has him occupying his bed now.

Then concern, whether or not he would be okay or not and what would happen if he woke up. 

Shizuo looked at the soup on the table. He didn't know if being drugged would induce a hangover like feeling, or if Izaya would eat the soup at all. Shizuo was sure that man didn't eat properly ever. Despite his athletic abilities he sometimes looked frail, as if he hadn't eaten in days. 

One time they had met in a shopping mall, but Shizuo didn't start a fight, mainly because there were too many innocent people around. But Izaya had looked ghostly. His face had been thinner and his reactions slowed. Back then, the flea had asked him to take pity on him for once. Shizuo cursed himself the rest of that day for not taking the chance to end him but even then he felt slightly bad for the man. Izaya was occupying his mind more often than comfortable. 

After emptying his soda, and endless minutes of worrying, he walked back into the bedroom, leaving the TV on. He hadn't moved, obviously. Shizuo stood in the door frame for a while before squatting down next to the bed where he could look at Izaya’s face directly. 

"Too pretty." , Shizuo whispered. 

Izaya has always been too pretty, since the day they had met. The red and black color scheme of his clothes suited his pale skin well, just like his eyes and hair. Shizuo was convinced Izaya had made a pact with the devil at some point. It would explain his character and the red shine he saw in his eyes at times. 

Hesitantly, the blonde reached out to stroke the longer strands of hair out of the others face, admiring the long lashes that came to view. His gaze wandered to the hand hanging off the bed by its wrist. His eyes weren't used to the dark completely due to the TV's light so he couldn't see the scars on his hands at first. He took a hold of it, inspecting the white lines, gently brushing over them with his thumb, as well as the silver ring on his pointer finger. They were soft as well. 

Shizuo shook his head and let go of him, remembering that this was Izaya, not a lover or something. 

"The hell am I doing here.." 

….

3:47 am. 

That's the time the digital clock displayed on the foreign nightstand in a room that didn't belong to Izaya. He stared at it for a while, watching as the 7 turned into an 8, then 9. He felt the cheap bedsheets of the blanket that had been thrown over him, the slight smell of cigarettes that had started to stick to everything from the years of smoking. Izaya rolled onto his back, moonlight hitting his face through the window.

This was Shizuo's bed. His room. His home. 

The realization hit him and he would have laughed about the absurdity of his enemy taking him in if it wasn't for this awful headache. 

He sat up some minutes after taking his situation in to look around the room. Shizuo sure was minimalistic, likely not on purpose though. There were some pictures of him with his family taped to the closet. Izaya would love to know if Shizuo owned any clothes beside his uniforms. Beside that, not much besides the bed that took up most of the room. 

Driven by his curiosity, he got up. When he first stood up, he felt nauseous, having to collect himself before taking more steps towards the door. He quietly pushed it open, noticing the rays of light from what seemed to be the living room. Across the room he had been, there was the wide open bathroom. Izaya then walked towards the lights, recognizing the source as the TV.

He took a look around the corner, to see if Shizuo was awake or not, and found him sleeping with his head thrown back. Izaya approached, a small smile on his lips. 

"Oh, Shizu-chan.. sleeping so carelessly." 

Izaya was about to get closer as he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He rushed back and into the bathroom, throwing up as soon as he was bent over the toilet. He hasn't felt this miserable in a long time, especially because he rarely got sick. 

He didn't seem to notice that Shizuo had woken up from the noise and witnessed him in the bathroom. He only did as he saw a glass of water and tissues offered out of the corner of his eyes. Izaya almost refused to look up and accept his help. He was ashamed of throwing up in front of his enemy and said enemy offering him more help than he deserved. Izaya finally took both items after feeling as if he emptied out half of his body. Shizuo left the room right after so Izaya was left alone to wipe his mouth, and compose himself as he leaned against the tiled wall. He only got up when he had finished drinking and somewhat felt like moving to find Shizuo in the kitchen. 

….

The blonde awoke at the sound of unpleasant coughing, soon realizing Izaya was throwing up in his bathroom after a moment of disorientation. From his job as a bartender he knew how to help in this situation so rushed into the bathroom with some water and tissues, patiently waiting beside the man until he would take it as unpleasant as the situation was.

Shizuo, now sure that he's concerned about Izaya, wondered what else he could do for him, until he remembered the soup standing in his kitchen. He stared at the container, figuring out how to heat it up. Settling on dumping the contents in a separate bowl he then put into the microwave. While Izaya’s soup was warming up, he prepared his own to go in after. 

Izaya came out of the bathroom some minutes later, holding his stomach with one hand and the glass with the other, putting it down in front of Shizuo. 

"Sit down, flea. I got soup for you to feel better."

Izaya didn't answer him, only stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and obvious discomfort. 

"What if I don't want to eat it?" 

Shizuo sighed deeply, the spoon in his hand bending slightly as he stopped himself from getting angry in the middle of the night in a building with thin walls he could be thrown out on a whim. 

"You feel and look like shit and even maniacs need to eat sometimes."

If it was possible for Izaya to bring his eyebrows deeper, he would have. He didn't know how to respond when Shizuo was like that, beside having no energy to argue whatsoever. He only listened because he could leave as soon as he felt better. So here he was, sitting on Shizuo's couch, eating soup. 

"The lady at the shop gave me these for free so you better eat up and thank her by chance." 

Izaya ate slowly, fearing his stomach would complain with each spoonful, but he got through it. The noodles have gone too soft for his taste but the brew was perfect. Shizuo had finished long before him, keeping an eye on Izaya after that. 

"You are distracting."

"So are you." 

Izaya paused. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Because I have nothing else to do-"

"Not the staring! You could have left me in that place or abandoned me at a random street corner .. Why did you go lengths and bring me here? Feed me, care for me?!" 

Izaya did not realise he had stood up while blurting this out. Shizuo looked at him for a while before pulling a cigarette out of the box on the desk and lighting it. Izaya grit his teeth and fell back into his seat, feeling exhausted just from this small rant.

"Forget it." 

Shizuo watched the smoke float towards the ceiling and divert into all directions as he thought. It took him the whole cigarette to come up with an answer. 

"I'm not sure."

Izaya waited for more as Shizuo pressed the cigarette butt into the ashtray. 

"You asked for my help. It's not like I wanted to help you.. You are the last person I'd save.. "

"Then why?!" 

Izaya was never the one to raise his voice as Shizuos kept getting more quiet, staring at the ground beneath his feet. 

"You seemed … normal for once..human even." 

Izaya stilled. It was unclear if he was breathing at all as he processed Shizuo's words as if he had spoken a language foreign to him. 

Human? Was he serious? 

The man that's least likely to be human besides the dullahan .. implying Izaya was less human than he was. 

But Shizuo helped him indeed. He did things Izaya would have never done for him in normal circumstances. Right, it hasn't been. Izaya had been drugged. Did he pity him? Even imagining it caused Izaya’s stomach to turn again. 

"Tell me.. what went through your head.."

Shizuo perked up to find Izaya's face but it wasn't more than a shadow with the moonlight hitting the back of his head. He had no motivation to answer this question, with the memory of Izaya so close to him, touching him, burned into his mind.

"How would I know, it's been hours."

"Use your brain, Shizuo."

Shizuo... Shizuo? 

It felt as if the blonde had heard his name out loud for the first time. It felt unfamiliar, but it was his name for sure. It has been said by so many. By his family, his classmates, friends, even the people he had beaten to a pulp. So why did it sound like it didn't belong to him? 

He shook his head, remembering the question.

" At first I thought you were acting, trying to lure me into another trap. It wouldn't have been the first time. Then i saw your eyes and .. you seemed to be .. genuinely afraid."

He purposely left out the part about Izaya making him nervous with his proximity and touching. 

"I hate you.. but I couldn't have forgiven myself I had left you there for them to do whatever to you.” 

"So you pitied me."

"I did not."

"You did. You literally just said it ..Do I have to tell you the definition of that word, you ..you.. protozoan!" 

Shizuo rose to his feet at the insult, towering over the other with his height advantage. It seemed unreal for Shizuo to see Izaya, the composed and logic driven informant, angry and impulsive. There was no sign of the smirk, no viscous glint in his eyes, only a furious grimace that was still too pretty to be called so.

"Ok yeah, i had pity! What is so bad about it? You asked for help so why are you acting like this?!" 

"I dont know!" 

Izaya had his hands fisted in Shizuo's shirt as he yelled. Their faces were close enough for them to see each other's reflections in their eyes, to feel their hot breath. Izaya was nearly deaf due to the heartbeat in his ears. 

Shizuo was at loss over what to do but he did understand that izayas pride wouldn't let him accept anything shizuo were to say. 

Suddenly Izaya's eyes grew wide as he detangled his thin fingers from the fabric. Frantically looking from Shizuo's face, to his shirt and around the room, searching for his belongings. Before he could scramble to reach his jacket and run out, shizuo grabbed his arm to pull him back. Izaya resisted but there was no chance against Shizuo's strength even though he was intentionally holding back so he wouldn't hurt izaya. 

"Listen to me. I am aware that you are not okay with me saving your ass, I get it. We can pretend it never happened"

Izaya sneered, his face still turned away. 

"Do you really think we can go back to how we have been before? You're hilarious, Shizu-chan."

The blonde was somewhat relieved to hear the stupid nickname again. Izaya didn't physically protest when Shizuo pulled him towards him and hesitantly hugged him. It wasn't sincere, a bit forced but Izaya sank into Shizuo anyway. They were silent, enough to hear the few cars outside drive by. The first one to break it was Izaya as he detached himself from Shizuo and fell back into the couch, closing his eyes. 

"Interacting with you will always be exhausting no matter the circumstance." 

"Tch. Go to sleep." 

Shizuo was about to turn and go into the unoccupied bedroom since Izaya had seemed to settle down in the living room as he was held back in his tracks. 

"Come here. " 

Shizuo wasn't sure if he heard right but seemed to have had as he saw Izaya extend a hand into the void behind closed eyes. The blonde took it, feeling the cold, thin fingers again, as he took the space beside the other. Izaya waited no second to lean in on him, using his chest and shoulders as cushions. Usually, Shizuo would have complained, but this wasn't like usually.

…

Izaya never fell asleep after it, pretending, against the warmth that radiated from the blonde. He wouldn't have been able to anyway. Whereas Shizuo slept soundly, seemingly unbothered by what had transpired. He listened to Shizuo breathing before detangling himself from his arms, careful not to wake him as he quietly gathered his belongings. 

For a moment, he stood there over the sleeping man with his blade an inch from his exposed throat. 

"I could end you right here, Shizu-chan."


End file.
